truth or dare MATTHEWS STYLE
by littlebob16
Summary: this is the truth or dare game the matthews play. i suggest you read lunar moon before this. I apologize now, for some of the things that happen in this. they can be a offensive, but funny! sorry! that's why its rated m!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare with the Matthews

**Truth or Dare with the Matthews.**

The truth or Dare game that gets a little out of hand with the Matthews and their friends.

**Round 1. **

Dares, are harmless fun; aren't they?

**Cowboys and Bars.**

"Okay, Aubrey you go first. You're the newest member to the game, so you go first. Sorry." Jewel said handing her the hat. Aubrey put her hand in the hat and pulled out a name, she looked at it and laughed.

"Andy, I dare you to go to a GAY bar, dressed as a cowboy." Aubrey smiled. "And you can not come home until you get ten phone numbers."

"You're kidding right?" Andy gasped horrified and shocked.

After realizing she wasn't kidding He stood up and went to his room. After forty-five minutes, Andy came back down stairs dressed in his cowboy attire. Everyone took one look at him and fell to the floor laughing. All the girls were on the floor laughing and holding their sides, while the boys tried to regain their composure and tell him they were sorry. After a while, everyone got into their cars and left. Destiny stayed home with the twins, while everyone else went to make sure he did his dare fairly.

Once in the club, Andy was gawked at by every man in the room. He went straight to the bar and ordered. A few men came up to him asking him to dance, but he said he was meeting a friend and that if they left his number he would defiantly get back to them on that offer. Finally Andy had nine numbers, he needed one more. The bartender. He'll give me his number. Andy thought.

After a few minutes of embarrassing him-self he managed to get the bartender's number. He told him that he might be interested in a job. The bartender did say it was good publicity and Andy could bring in a crowd. So he gave him his number and said if Andy was still interested in getting a job call him by the week, if not the job would be filled.

Andy got up and left the bar. He walked up to his car and got in. He drove home and ignored his kids and went straight to Destiny's arms.

"Awww, Andy it couldn't have been that bad." Destiny soothed him, while trying hard not to laugh.

"It wasn't. He did great. We honestly thought he wasn't going to get that tenth number, but he did. Speaking of which, pay up boys." Jewel said, sticking her hands up. The rest of the girls followed her pursuit and the boys all paid the girls.

"My turn! Gimme the hat!" Andy snapped horrified that his children would bet on him.

"Don't worry we bet on everyone." Kallie said handing him the hat.

**Goths are fashionable flirts too!**

"Charles dear friend." Andy said looking at the name he pulled out. Charles shuddered in fear and wished that he bet Andy would get the tenth number now.

"You have to go to American Eagle dressed as a Goth. Flirt with all the women in the store and the manager, until you get kicked out. And by Goth I mean make-up and everything." Andy laughed with the rest of the people in the room.

Hesitantly Charles got up and went into the other room, followed by Kallie. After a few minutes Charles walked out looking darker than night its-self. Everyone was about to ask where Kallie was, until they heard laughter coming from their bedroom; everyone assumed it was Kallie. After a few minutes, Kallie joined everyone in the living room looking very happy.

"Shall we?" She asked.

Nodding everyone got up and walked back out to the cars. To avoid any accidents, Charles drove Kallie's car while she sat in the passenger's seat still laughing. Finally they arrived at the mall and Charles got out and ran to the elevator.

Seeing the American Eagle store, he ran in and walked straight by the fitting rooms. The rest of the family immediately filed into the store and spread out like they were shoppers, but secretly watching Charles.

Charles stood by the fitting rooms, and very women that walked by he would look up and down, and then smile at them seductively. A few women smiled back to be polite, and others just looked shocked. Finally after about twenty women shoppers violated by Charles's eyes, the manager came.

Charles copied his pervious moves to the manager until the manager was standing right in front of him. He started to complement her in very rude fashions and make very rude gestures. Finally the manager told Charles he needed to leave the store before security was called.

Charles nodded his head and left. Right outside the store, he grabbed Kallie and kissed her passionately.

"I swear that I was only looking and they meant nothing." Charles claimed jokingly.

"Okay. Fine Charles, I will give you another chance, but you will have to change your ways." Kallie said laughing and playing along.

"I promise! Scout's honor." He said and everyone left the mall laughing. When they reached they parking lot, Charles cleared his throat. "I believe it's my turn."

With that everyone looked at him and then ran the rest of the way to their cars.

**I've always LOVED the ZOO.**

"Alex, I have to ask you something." Charles announced after looking at the name on the paper and placed it in the truth picking hat.

"Okay. What is it?" Alex asked nervously.

"Do you like the zoo?"

"I love the zoo…." Alex answered and then stopped. He looked at Charles scared and shook his head.

"Well then it's your lucky day. Alex, I dare you to climb into the cage of the jaguars and shift into one of them. You must stay like that until noon, at noon you will climb out and shift back into a human and walk to the bathroom in the sun to get your clothes from Jewel." Charles said laughing. Everyone started laughing as Alex stared at Charles in horror. He couldn't believe his best friend just turned against him.

Walking to the cars, everyone drove to the zoo. After arriving at the zoo, Alex asked a crew member where the jaguar cages were. Following the man's pointing finger, Alex led everyone else to the caged area. When they were certain no one else would come into the arena Alex walked up to the gate and shifted.

At about 10:30am, Charles picked up some bread and started throwing it at Alex. Alex growled and Charles stopped. After a few minutes a janitor walked in sweeping and looked at them.

"Excuse me, Miss. I don't think you should stand that close to the cage." The janitor said, touching Jewel's arm. As soon as he touched her elbow, Alex pranced up to the gate and growled at the janitor.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for your advice though. I think maybe you shouldn't stand so close." Jewel coldly stated and took her elbow out of his grip.

At 11:30am, a small group of researchers walked in. They asked Jewel a bunch of questions; that she gladly answered. To the answer the questions she didn't know she got the answers from Kallie, who got them from Sean, who got them from Alex.

At 11:55am, Jewel picked up his clothes and Jaymi put up a shield preventing anyone from entering. Alex climbed out of the cage and shifted at exactly at noon. Charles walked out of the arena in the lead and Alex in the back a few distances off.

While Alex walked toward the bathrooms, He noticed a few girls were staring at him. He ignored them until Jewel stopped and turned around. He turned and watched as the girl's cokes spilled on their shirts and the water from the dolphins tanks splashed over the side and drenched them.

Finally reaching the bathrooms, Jewel handed him his clothes and he went to get dressed. After he walked out, Alex shuddered in disgust as the girls from earlier started to walk toward him after noticing him at the bathrooms too. He pulled Jewel into a hug and kissed her.

"So are you having any fun, sweetheart." He asked making sure the girls could see the ring on her hand.

"Of course! I've always loved the zoo." Jewel said laughing and kissing him again before everyone walked back to the cars. Jewel turned toward the girls and said "I think you're a little wet. I believe they have towels in the bathrooms; if not I'm sure the gift shop boy will give you some for free. After the wet t-shirt completion he witnesses that is."

**Drunken women are still SEXY!**

"Kallie, your dare is to go let Jewel dress you, go to a bar and act drunk. You also have to flirt with a stranger and get him to take your number." Alex smiled slyly. "And Charles may not interfere as the pretend stranger. You also have to see how many offers you get from the strangers asking to take you home"

Kallie sighed in defeat as she stood and followed Jewel to her room. A few minutes later, she came back out in a tube top, tight jeans and a pair of thigh high boots. Everyone looked at her and started to laugh.

"Thanks guys. I wear this outfit too. Well except the boots, I bummed those from Jenna." Jewel huffed.

"It's not the outfit. It's Kallie's face, while she's wearing the outfit." Jenna laughed.

"I know, but you would look like me to if you had to wear this. God, I look like a hooker!" Kallie screamed at Jenna.

"Well let's hope it helps you get someone to ask for your number." Alex chuckled and led everyone back to the cars.

Kallie sat in the bar and looked away from each man that came up to her asking if they could buy her a drink. Each time she turned them down, she said I only drink in private. Each man said that maybe she could come on down to their house and have a drink then. She turned down about twenty of them and was bored. Finally after thirty minutes, a waiter came up to her.

"Hi. Look I'm going to pretend to be doing my job, so if you could look like your ordering that would be great." He said.

"Oh, ok." Kallie said picking up the menu and winking at the waiter.

"So I was thinking that I could take you out for dinner sometime."

"That would be great here's my number. Ask for Sandy." Kallie said getting up and winking again at the waiter. She tucked a hundred dollar bill into the top of his pants and left.

Everyone left right after her. Once they were back home Kallie took the boots off and handed them to Jenna. Everyone started to laugh and complement her on how well she did.

"Whose number did you give him?" Jean asked.

"My partners. Well she's been bugging me to set her up on a date. I think he'll be happy with the result because she is a model and what little boy doesn't want to date a model." Kallie said sticking her hand into the Hat.

**Numbers, Sluts, and Destiny.**

"Well Mom, we meet again." Kallie said before laughing evilly.

"Now, Kallie remember that was two years ago. Let's not hold a grudge." Destiny said backing into the kitchen holding her hands up in fear.

"What are they talking about?" Jaymi asked.

"Oh, well about two years ago Mom dared Kallie to go to the biggest nerd of the school's house. She had to give him a lap dance and kiss him." Jewel smiled.

"Oh well that is pretty evil; but I don't remember hearing about that." Jenna said

"Because I went back after she left, and threatened to beat him into a very bloody pulp if he ever told anyone. However I still had to videotape it." Jewel said laughing and everyone else joined her.

Kallie looked at Destiny and smiled. "Sweet Revenge. Mother, your dare is to go to the bar and flirt with as many strangers as possible in thirty minutes and get all of their numbers. Dressed in whatever I choose."

An hour later Destiny stood in the bar and waited for Kallie to give her the signal to start. After getting the signal, she walked over to the bar and started to lean over a little. She couldn't believe she was doing this; normally she would never lean over in a very tiny mini skirt, thigh high boots, and a very tiny tube top. However this wasn't a normal situation, this was a very vengeful dare.

After Destiny's thirty's minutes were up, she ran out of the bar and to her car. After climbing into her house, she ran to the stairs only to be stopped by Kallie. She threw the envelope of numbers at Kallie and left. Kallie opened them and started to laugh. There were over a hundred numbers in the envelope.

**Nuns from Hell!**

After Destiny walked back downstairs from changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater, she sat down. She pulled out a name and sang it out.

"JAYMI." She sang.

"Okay Jaymi. You will be dressed as a nun." Destiny said.

After dressing Jaymi, Destiny walked out. She yelled at Jaymi until finally came out of the room. There she stood before everyone and waited for them to start laughing at her _NUN_ costume. Nun, yeah right. She thought. She followed Destiny outside and stopped when Destiny stopped at the corner across the street of the park. She was handed an empty beer bottle and told what she was to do.

"Your not serious! You can't expect me to stand her looking like a hooker nun from hell screaming at people, like I'm drunk do you?" Jaymi hollered at Destiny's back as she walked away nodding her head.

The rest of her family hid near by to watch. Destiny and Andy took the twins to the park and pushed them on the swings. Jewel and Alex acted like a strolling couple, while everyone else played Frisbee. Kallie and Charles sat on a bench reading a newspaper and feeding the birds.

Finally after waiting for a few minutes a group of teenage boys started to walk by her. Jaymi looked at them and swore they were prefect. Getting to her feet she prepared her-self. She leaned on the lamp post like she has seen drunken people do on t.v.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HELL! YOU BLOODY SINNERS! MAY GOD HELP YOUR SOULS! HE SAVED MINE!" Jaymi screamed at the top of her lungs and even added a hiccup.

Looking at her, the boys ran as fast as they could from her. She started to stumble after them, until the ran past Destiny's house. She walked into the house and straight to her room. By the time everyone else came in laughing uncontrollably, she had changed back into her jeans and sweater. Handing the costume back to Destiny, she pulled a name out and smiled.

**Don't cha!!**

"Jean, you will get dressed by all of us and forced to sing at the bar. Not only will you have to sing, but you will have to seduce someone until you get a phone number and a date." Jaymi smiled.

Sighing Jean walked into her room followed by Kallie, Jewel, Destiny, Jade, Jenna, and Jaymi. After a few minutes, everyone walked back out and Jean walked out last wearing a trench coat and a pair of heels.

"Let's go." Jean said before anyone could say anything.

Once at the club, Jean told the manager she wanted to perform and he agreed. He turned on her music and she started to sing and dance to The Pussycat Dolls' 'Don't cha.' She continued to dance until the song was over, when it was over some guy smacked her butt.

Scott got up and punched him. He gave Jean his number and said he was taking her to dinner on Friday at seven. Jean nodded and put her coat on and left.

Everyone walked in to Destiny's house and started to laugh, as Jaymi pouted. After thinking for a few minutes Jaymi stopped pouting and relaxed.

"You never said that I couldn't get the date and number from someone I know." Jean said and pulled out a name.

**Girl pretending to be a boy and a Boy pretending to be a girl….What is the world coming too?**

"Jade, I'm afraid you will need to go to the mall." Jean said, Jade started to clap and dance. "As a boy. You will have to go dressed as a boy and flirt with every _HUMAN_ girl that looks at you. You will also have to gain their phone numbers." Jean smiled slyly at Jade's dismay.

"Oh, this is too good." Jewel said, out of the blue. "Jade, you may take your turn now. But on one condition, whose ever name you pick will do this dare with you as their dare."

Jade brightened up at this, and immediately picked a name.

"Sam…I mean Samantha." Jade chuckled. "You will be going to the mall with me as a girl, flirting with every human boy that looks at you. And in the end who ever has the most phone numbers when Mom calls wins."

Sam looked at her in dismay. Finally getting up, they both followed Jenna and Jewel into Jenna's room. After coming back out. Everyone started to laugh and ask questions like who they were pretending to be.

"I'm Jason. I'm a football player from Illinois and I'm visiting my grandparents for the weekend." Jade said proudly in a very boy-ish voice. "This is Samantha, my TWIN sister, who is the captain cheerleader of the varsity team."

After they got the go, they both raced outside and to their cars. They were followed by Jewel and Kallie. Arriving at the mall they started walking around the mall. With Kallie and Jewel behind them as their 'older cousins'. They walked around. Jade flirted with what seemed like a million girls and got all of their phone numbers, while Sam flirted with about the same number of guys and got their numbers.

An hour later Destiny called and they started home. Walking into the door, Jade started to take the big shirt off, to show her sweater underneath. She wore loose guy's shorts with her jeans rolled up underneath; taking the shorts off too, she rolled her jeans down. Sam went into his bedroom and came back out as wearing his previous jeans and shirt. They both handed Destiny the envelope with all their numbers and waited for the winner to be announced.

"The winner is Jade. Sorry Sam." Destiny sighed.

"Well it's good to know, that I have that option if something happened to you." She chuckled.

"You'll never have that option, because nothings going to happen to me." Sam said pulling Jade into his lap and kissing her. "My turn."

"Jenna!" Sam said pulling her name out of the hat.

**Confessions of a Desperate Woman.**

"I can't believe Sam would do this." Jenna said as she walked up the to the confession booth.

"It'll be easy. From what Kallie told me, he was going to do worse, but then decided against it. After all it wasn't your fault he dressed up as a girl and lost to his girl-friend." Jaymi said comforting and pushed her into the booth and closed the door.

Jaymi joined the rest of the family who were kneeling at the front 'praying', and watching Jenna.

Jenna waited for what felt like a million years, until she heard a voice come from the booth next to hers. The voice told her who he was, and that he would not tell anyone what she said. He would also give her the best advice he could, and help her seek forgiveness. He promised that he would not pass judgment and would listen to her.

"Father, I'm afraid I have sinned. I am here because I would like the Lord to forgive me." Jenna said and then sighed to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Tell me child, what have you done?" The voice asked.

"Last Sunday during Mass, I went to the parking lot with a boy I didn't know. Instead of praying, I had hot, steamy passionate sex with the stranger I didn't know." Jenna said trying not to laugh at the thought.

"Well, my child at least you are here and are confessing. I advise you to pray tonight and ask the Lord for forgiveness. I know he will forgive you. He forgives his entire children for their mistakes."

"Oh, father it wasn't a mistake. I meant to do it, I just wanted forgiveness for not using protection; but I will take your advice. Thank you." Jenna said, standing up.

She listened as priest shifted uncomfortable and mumbled something else to her. She joined the rest of the family who were pretending to pray and trying not to laugh. She waited for the priest to walk out of the booth, when he looked at her, she winked at him. When he was no where to be seen she got up and walked to a nun. Time for phase 2. She thought.

"Excuse me, sister. May I confess something to you and you only?" Jenna asked innocently.

"Of course child. Tell me." The nun said.

"I'm afraid I'm pregnant and unmarried. The father doesn't know, and I would like to keep it that way. I was wondering where the place for an abortion would be." Jenna said, smiling the entire time.

When the nun mumbled something, Jenna hugged her and thanked her. She left the church and walked to her car. She heard everyone else "Amen" and walk out. As soon as they were in the safety of Destiny's house they started to die with laughter. Jenna made a few comments about defiantly going to hell, when she died and everyone agreed with her.

She stopped laughing long enough to read out the name of the person she was daring. "Scotty!"

**Fit enough to announce FOOTBALL.**

"Scott go to the mall follow the person that I point out and announce everything they do. You have to announce it in that stupid annoying voice that sounds like a football announcer." Jenna said, as she looked around the mall. "Her. Follow her."

Scott followed her and announced everything she did. When she went into a store he announced she was buying underwear. When she went into another store, he announced a bikini this time and was getting a bikini wax. She went to the bathroom, and he screamed she was going to change her tampon. Finally when she turned toward him and was about to kill him, he announced his departure.

After leaving the mall and returning home, he could help but laugh. He felt bad for embarrassing her, but he was embarrassed announcing those things, when she actually came out of a bikini store.

"My turn! Aubrey! Hey wait why does she get to go twice?" Scott complained.

"Because she was the newest member to play, when you were the newest member you did too." Destiny explained.

**Wiped Strawberries and Nurse Aubrey.**

Oh God! Aubrey thought. She looked at the rest of her family. They all nodded their heads and started laughing. Letting out a breath, Aubrey walked into the store with her head up high. Everyone spread out near the aisle, Aubrey would be in.

Replaying the scene in her head

"Aubrey. You will dress as a SEXY nurse and walk into wal-mart. You will go up to a stock boy and very sexually you will ask for him to help you find condoms, and then wiped cream and strawberries."

End of memory

Aubrey continued to walk and finally found a stock boy. He looked like he was about sixteen, and a real easy target. Letting out a breath that she had been holding, she walked up to the stock boy.

"Excuse me, do you think a very strong, sexy and dashing young man like you-self could help me find some nice working _CONDOMS?_" Aubrey asked in a very sexual voice, turning her body and moving it very sexually.

"Yessss…Ma'am." The stock boy slurred.

Aubrey followed the stock boy behind closely. She would occasionally rub her body seductively against his, and asked him a few questions about him-self. Then a few more questions about condoms. After he got her the condoms, he helped her find some of the BEST strawberries and some wiped cream. Aubrey walked up to the sales clerk and paid for her things.

Walking out of the store, she skipped over to her car. She drove home, and skipped to her room. When she came back out, everyone was in the living room complementing her on an EXLLCENT job.

She went to hand the costume back to Jenna, who just waved her off. "I think you should keep it. I saw the way Sean looked at you in it. Save it for later on." Jenna said and added her little sexy rhyme.

Aubrey laughed and called out her victim. "JEWELS!"

**ToysRus.**

Aubrey stood outside the toysRus bathroom. Everyone paced around and waited. Everyone also looked confused.

"Come on Jewels, you look adorable." Aubrey called into the bathroom door.

"No! I can't understand why you would do this too me!" Jewel called back.

"Because it was adorable and you're the shortest out of us."

"So?"

"Plus you're great with kids. Come out now or your dare will get worse!"

"FINE!"

Jewel opened the bathroom door slowly. She stepped out and glanced at her family. Everyone saw her and started to laugh. She looked at Aubrey all of them and glared.

"You are the most malice thing alive Aubrey Daniels." Jewel huffed. Then she turned her frown into a smile and loudly shouted "Follow me to the toy aisle. I desire to see the little lost boys and girls. I also need to find Peter."

Jewel skipped away in her Tinker bell outfit and green flats. She waved her wand and skipped after a while she started singing follow the leader to the toy island and help her on the search for Peter. Parents actually let their kids follow her and sing along; of course the parents followed them. After awhile parents started telling the staff that they were doing wonderful job at keeping the child spirit alive.

Skipping around the toy aisle Jewel sang and dance with the little kids that followed her. She continued to do so, until a little girl stopped her.

"Are really you tinker bell?" the little girl asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm her cousin Jewel. Tink had official fairy duties to attend to, so I came with Peter to visit Wendy. However, I lost him on the way. Would you like to help us find him?" Jewel smiled at the little girl.

When the girl nodded, she told her to ask her mom and dad. When the girl came back, Jewel grabbed her hand and started to skip and sing again. All the children followed her until they were returned to their parents. After she returned them, she skipped to the exit to say good bye. Alex stood by her side wearing a green shirt.

While each child was leaving, they hugged her and told her good-bye. She said good-bye and thanked each of them for helping her find Peter. After each child left Jewel skipped over to Aubrey.

"Where are my clothes?" Jewel asked.

"Kallie took them and left, she said drive home in that…or well fly home." Aubrey laughed, with Sean and everyone else.

Grumpily Jewel walked out to her car and climbed into the driver's sea, throwing the wings into the backseat. When she walked into the door, she had the wings on and she yelled at Kallie. She ran into her room destroying cameras and avoiding them along the way.

Finally Jewel came out of her room dressed back in her jeans and sweater. She came out skipping and dancing. She looked around the room and sang her Brother Sean's name. At the sound of his name, Sean ran out of the room.

**Fantasy. **

After running Sean finally came back into the living room. Once he was there he was handed an envelope and Jewel said he could not opened it yet, until the doctor was talking to him. Sean nodded and climbed into Aubrey's car.

After he arrived he sat and waited until the doctor called his name. After he was introduced to Doctor Smith, he opened the envelope. He opened the folded paper and nearly passed out.

**Letter**

Dearest Brother,

I hope you enjoy your dare. I afraid you must convince Dr. Smith that you are a suicidal eating disordered SEX addict. Fortunately for you, we had to tell what was wrong with you in order to get the appointment. So really all you have to do is convince her that you are a sex addict. So you have to tell her a sex story and make combust. Enjoy.

With all my love,

Your Loving And Best Older Sister.

**Jewel Maddison Marie Matthews **

After Sean folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He couldn't believe his sister would do this to him. Ok, here we go. Sean said to him-self and let out a breath he was holding.

"Hello Mr. Summers, I hear you have some little issues you'd like to talk about." Dr. Smith said.

"Yes, Doctor. I just don't feel that I can trust anyone else with what I'm about to tell you." Sean said.

"Please feel free to tell me anything." The doctor said writing on her tablet.

"Well last night I had this weird dream…" Sean started and continued until his story about the little school girl falling for her teacher's charm and then her doctor's.

He honestly thought that it was the worst sex story ever. Apparently Dr. Smith had to disagree, because she was about ready to combust. After hearing Jean's scream of shock and her running foot steps and everyone else laughing he knew his dare was over. He looked at the doctor and waited for her to finish her long speech.

"Well Doc, I'm cured! You obviously know what your doing and getting paid quite a lot for it too may I add. Good day to you." Sean said getting up and leaving the still combusting doctor alone.

He walked to his car with his family laughing about how awful that was, and how silly humans were. After arriving at home, Destiny announced that it was time to start quieting down, since the twins were asleep.

**Round 2:**

Truth be told, because we'll know when you're lying.

**Andy.**

"Andy, what was the last Sexual thing you did for Mom?" Sean asked, after looking at the name on the paper he pulled out and placing it back into the dare hat.

"Ummmm…..well I dressed up like a cop." Andy said blushing and when everyone stared at him, he continued. He stared at the floor and blushed. "I err…searched her. While she was handcuffed to the bed."

"Whoo, someone's a little kinky!" The kids yelled and laughed. Destiny sat down on his lap and shushed everyone.

"I don't care what you guys say, I had fun. Yes, Andy and I have fun in bed. Its how marriage works. Next Question." Destiny scolded.

**Charles.**

"Charles, what was the funniest and stupidest thing Kallie did, that made you laugh so hard that you got in trouble and had to make it up to her?" Andy asked.

"Well Kallie was in the kitchen baking, like she likes too do a lot; and I was in our room getting dressed. We were getting ready for thanksgiving dinner. She started screaming and yelling. I came out and she was covered from head to toe in flour. When she became frustrated, she waved her hands causing a breeze that caused the flour to go flying everywhere." Charles started laughing and stopped when Kallie glared. "She's still a little upset about it. She said the family recipe is ruined."

Everyone in the room started to laugh and couldn't stop. All the girls patted Kallie's shoulder and all the boys just shook their heads.

"You don't understand. The bread just wouldn't raise! I even tried redoing the recipe four times. It has to be ruined if it didn't work." Kallie screamed.

"That explains why you were late. It's not ruined, you did get it to raise after you came over." Destiny said.

"You don't know how evil bread is, but next question." Kallie said putting an end to the topic.

**Destiny.**

"So Mom, is Andy any good in be…" Charles asked and was interrupted before he could finish.

"Wow, wait who's the high school guy that you're comparing him too?" Kallie screamed.

"Never mind that. You were saying Charles?" Destiny asked.

"I was saying. Who is better in bed, Andy or the high school guy?" Charles chuckled.

"Andy, of course. The 'high school guy' was just okay. BUT Andy is like W-O-W!" Destiny said saying the last word slowly.

All the kids just stared at her, and whispered something about high school. Some said "high school, really?" Others said "Wow, that's early." All the children stopped after Destiny gave them a certain look and cleared her throat.

**Jean.**

"Oh Jean, Darling. Enlighten us; how do you feel about Scott? Truthfully, I mean. Remember we'll know your lying." Destiny sang to her youngest daughter.

"Ohh….Ummm…." Jean blushed and looked at the ground. "FINE! I think he's a very attractive guy, He;s also very nice and sweet, a real charmer. I like him." Jean screamed.

'Wow' was all the guys could say. However all the girls had a different reaction. They all smiled slyly and knowingly.

**Jade.**

To take to the heat off her, she turned to her sister and asked her a question. She this particular question would make Jade uncomfortable.

"When was yours and Sam's first time?" Jean asked, bringing her head up from her ashamed stare at the floor.

"Well the day he asked me to move in…Well it felt like it was right and we both wanted too. It was nice and he was such a gentleman." Jade blushed and then hugged Sam. She cuddled further into his lap and warm arms.

"Sammy, it's my turn." Jade said, turning to look at him.

**Sam.**

"How old were you and who was in your very first wet dream. And don't you dare lie and say that I was in it and that it was recent. I know you're lying if you do." Jade said looking at him and smiling.

"I was fourteen and our teacher was in it. Although you did play a role in it, but she was the main star. She was the only female teacher in the entire school at the time, and all the rest of the boys were too." Sam said shifting uncomfortable and shyly defending him-self.

Everyone chuckled and told him don't worry about it. The guys all admitted that they had a wet dream about someone that was older too. The girls admitted they had a fantasy about fictional characters in a book. Causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that I play the star in your dreams now, and trust me I know. You sleep talk sometimes." Jade whispered into his ear and giggled before kissing his cheek.

**Aubrey.**

"Aubrey, What was the worst lie you ever told anyone so you could do something else?" Sam asked.

"Well I told my Mom that I was sleeping over at my older cousin Christina's and we're going to go shopping the entire day. That night I snuck out to stay the night with Sean, when I was supposed to be with Christina I was with Sean." Aubrey answered ashamed of her small white lie.

"Your not kidding are you? That's the worse lie, really?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I lied worse. I told my teacher I was visiting a sick relative and I forged a note with Mom's signature explaining that it was true. I even paid Kallie not to go to school. It was awesome; I spent the day at the mall and at the movies. Kallie tagged along, since she had nothing better to do." Jewel looked at Destiny, when she heard her clear her throat.

"But that doesn't matter. Next question Aubrey." Jewel said sinking lower into her perch next to Alex, while everyone laughed. Kallie also hid in her spot too.

**Alex.**

"Alex, the last time you upset Jewel. To where if she didn't love you as much as she did; she would kill you. What did you do to make it up to her?" Aubrey asked curious.

"Well she got mad at me because I made a comment about her feeding the cats. They were strays and she shouldn't bother with them. She called me insensitive and went to hang out with Kallie for an hour. I knew she was upset, so I covered the house in her favorite smells. I made her a candlelight dinner, and covered our bedroom in her favorite smells and flower petals. It also was for our annivsary that I later found out, she thought I forgot. I spent the day spoiling her with baths, massages, and anything she wanted. I did it mostly because I love her and I used the fact that she was upset and it was our annivsary as an excuse. She was started to not fall for 'my I want to' excuse." Alex smiled slyly and kissed Jewel's cheek, and rubbed her hand.

"It was a wonderful dinner too. It took a week to get the smell out of the house. Everyone else thought it was a little creepy, but I didn't. Whenever I hugged him he smelled like that night and he still does. It makes me smile every time." Jewel said, smiling and kissed Alex lightly. Then she crawled into his lap.

**Jenna.**

"Jenna, when was the last time you went on a date?" Alex asked thinking.

"Sweetie that is a silly question, she…." Jewel said and stopped in the middle of her sentence. Then she rethought about it. "Wait, when was the last time?"

"Umm…freshman year of high school. He was such a jerk that I didn't want anything to do with him. He was so picky, clingy and annoying." Jenna sighed irritated.

"Wow, we need to hook you up really bad. You can't say that was the last time! I mean seriously, was it?" Kallie asked looking at her taken back. When Jenna nodded, Kallie announced they were hooking her up and Jewel nodded in agreement.

**Jewel.**

"Jewels, enlighten us. We all know that all couples argue, but we have never seen you and Alex argue. What was the last thing he did that sent your blood boiling and how did he fix it?" Jenna asked trying to be nosey.

"Well he had one of his jaguar tantrums, well it ended in him killing my rose bushes, a couple of my daisies, and the house was destroyed. I was so angry that by the time I was done lecture him, he looked like a drowned rat and the house was so flooded it could have been an ocean. I went outside to attempt to fix it before calling Jade to help me, when he came outside dressed as a sailor. He swung me into his arms, bridal style and carried me upstairs. Where he drew me a bath, gave me a back massage and a foot massage…I won't say where that led too. The next morning when I woke up he led me outside and there in place of my was garden; was a beautiful meadow that he gave to me. I later found out that he called Jade and paid her to make it; but it's the thought that counts." Jewel said laughing as she recalled the memory. She then kissed Alex's cheek and held his hand.

"That's cute." Jenna commented followed by everyone else.

**Jaymi.**

"Jaymi have you ever, you know…." Jewel asked hitting at her question. At Jaymi's confused face, Jewel rephrased her question. "Jay, have you ever had sexually feelings for someone and then have a fantasy about them; if so what happened in it?"

"Oh….well yes I have. I had a sex dream about this guy. He had black hair and green eyes. He was so dashing and so romantic about it. Sadly, it won't happen because I let him leave when we were at Xander's manor." Jaymi sighed.

"Oh, you mean you fell for…never mind." Kallie said.

"No tell me, who is he?"

"Well Jaymi, that man was our dear cousin Jacob Moore. He took his mother's name, because he wanted nothing to do with his father. However when he turned eighteen, his father forced him to live with him and be ready to take the family business. When we destroyed it, we did him a favor; but next question." Kallie said. "Don't worry Jay. If he is meant for you. He'll come back."

**Scott.**

"Well, Scott we know how she feels about you. However, how do you feel about Jean?" Jaymi smiled and poked his side.

"Well, I think she is the most beautiful person ever. I think she is very interesting and amazing. I would love it, if she would give me a chance to show her how much I'd love her." Scott answered, while staring at Jean. Jean sighed and stared at the ground. Everyone else remained quiet but nodded their heads in understanding. The boys nodded and stared at the floor. The girls smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

**Kallie.**

"Kallie, what was the last costume you wore for Charles? To make him feel better and in the mood." Scott asked a very bashful Kallie.

"Well it was a month after the Halloween event. He was still upset about it and I wanted to make him feel better. So I dressed up as a sexy nurse, and told him Nurse Kallie would fix it." Kallie said blushing at the floor, while Charles rubbed soothing circles around her hand and smiled at the memory.

"Well someone's a little kinky. Never knew you had it in you. Awesome." Jewel joked with her.

Kallie ignored her and turned toward Sean to ask him something.

**Sean.**

"Sean, when was the last time you thought of sweet innocent Aubrey, in a not so innocent way?" Kallie asked trying to suppress a smile.

"Last night…" Sean smiled, but stopped when Kallie, Jean, and Jewel looked at him.

"OK! Thirty minutes ago!" He screamed and looked at the ground.

Everyone started to laugh and say random things to him. What surprised him was when Aubrey tackled him to the floor and kissed him. When he looked at her, she was lying on top of him, he snapped out of his trance and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her again.

"It's okay. I find it flattering that you think of me like that. I would rather it would be me, anyway. Besides, I think of you like that too. So think of me as much as you like!" Aubrey whispered in his ear seductively and returned back to kissing him.

"Well I think we all had enough excitement for one night. Good night everyone." Destiny stated and grabbed Andy's hand. Everyone said good night and walked to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
